The patent document SE 529 576 C2 relates to a display system which uses a magnetic coupling or a screw/thread coupling in order to connect different tubes horizontally. The display system uses metal tubes which only can be connected in a radial plane with the aid of guide traces in the coupling area. The display system uses both straight and curved tubes, but they are both of a rigid material, in order to create curved shapes for suspending a screen.
A main disadvantage with this solution is that it is difficult to assemble in that it comprises a lot of different parts. It is especially difficult for one person to assemble a display system according to the above presented solution. Furthermore, the display system according this solution can only have predetermined shapes. Another advantage is that the display system will be rather heavy due to all metal tubes.